Electronic design tools, such as electronic design automation (EDA) tools, allow designers to design, simulate, and analyze electronic components, such as integrated circuits. For example, a designer can create a macro floor plan for an integrated circuit using an EDA tool. The macro floor plan comprises a macroscopic layout of one or more cells configured to implement logic or electronic functions using particular integrated circuit technology. The EDA tool performs placement of cells within a layout, which can be used for simulation or a physical layout for fabrication. The layout can be simulated to perform timing analysis to determine whether the layout performs within particular timing constraints. To further improve design performance, the designer can specify constraints, such as bound locations and sizes, within which cells are to be placed. However, conventional EDA tools cannot automatically determine such constraints or have limited capability for placement of cells based upon constraints, which leaves this task to designers for manual handling. However, because the designer does not know what bound locations and sizes are most efficient, such as a layout resulting in a relatively fast circuit design, the designer can iteratively adjust bound locations and sizes based upon multiple simulations. Such an iterative process can take months to complete.